


A Princess Cries On One Faithful Knight

by totallynotnatalie



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on Antigone, Begging, Consensual, Creampie, Crying, Doggy Style, F/M, Punishment, Screenplay/Script Format, Some Plot, Spanking, Submission, Whipping, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This script is loosely based on Antigone by Sophocles. In his play. Antigone defies the king of Thebes' order not to bury her brother. She is eventually killed for her choice. However,  this script takes things in a different direction and imagines if one of the king's knights had caught her in the act of trying to pay her respects. What might he do? What might she like done to her?
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 3





	A Princess Cries On One Faithful Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording anywhere else. 
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only. 
> 
> Please feel free to modify the script to fit your needs.

[F4M] A Princess Cries On One Faithful Knight [Fsub][Whipping][Spanking][Crying][Punishment][Blowjob][Begging][Pleading][Doggystyle][Creampie][Consensual][Ancient Greek Themed][Based On Antigone][Plot Focused][Ambiguous Ending]

Background: This script is loosely based on Antigone by Sophocles. In his play. Antigone defies the king of Thebes' order not to bury her brother. She is eventually killed for her choice. However, this script takes things in a different direction and imagines if one of the king's knights had caught her in the act of trying to pay her respects. What might he do? What might she like done to her? 

Setting Notes: Technically Ancient Greece, but the setting can be changed to a more traditional fantasy setting if that's what you prefer. 

Character Notes: The character is trained a submissive as all princesses are in this universe. She knows the knight and has longed desired to please him. However, she is also extremely pious and noble. She will not compromise her values for anybody including him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello.

Yes, I know that you're behind me. I can hear you.

Well, you weren't exactly trying to be quiet. So, I don't know why that would surprise you. My ears work perfectly fine. 

I didn't try to run because there would be no point. There are knights stationed around every corner. I knew that would easily be caught. 

And, if I was going to be captured anyway, I figured that it might as well be by you. After all, at least I know you. 

Yes, I do. We have never spoken, but you've been a knight for the castle ever since my father was king of Thebes. I remember you from back when I was still a princess. You watched us when my sister and I used to tear through the courtyard. Most of the knights stayed stony face. But I always thought that I could catch a tiny smile whenever you saw us play. 

So, I wondered if you might be nicer than most...

But I still don't want your mercy. I never came here expecting that I wouldn't be caught.

And you may do what you wish with me. I readily acknowledge that I broke the law and will accept whatever punishment you decide to give. Whether you simply arrest me or...well, I know some of the knights like to play with their captives a bit. 

*scoff* No, I don't want to be punished. Despite whatever you say to justify it to yourselves, not all women enjoy being taken. And I didn't perform this act to give you an excuse. 

I simply felt my brother deserved a proper burial. It wasn't right of the new king to deny my request to properly say goodbye to him. 

Yes, my brother committed treason. But he was not without cause. He and my sister agreed to rule the throne together. It made sense. They were twins, after all. 

But she got greedy and declared herself queen before anybody could stop her. And before you knew it, they were at blows. And everybody had to pick a side. 

Well, except me. I refused. I could never choose between the two people that I love the most. 

So, I just watched in the shadows as all the courts took her side. I wasn't surprised that they chose her. She was always more of a force than my brother was. 

But surely you must understand how he felt? The jealously refused to leave him. He let it eat away at him day after day, until it was finally too much. 

So, he...

*sigh* Well, I wasn't surprised when he killed her either. I saw the writing on the wall from the second their feud began. And I knew that his vengeance would one day cost them both their lives. 

But she got the honorable death. Far better to die by the bloody hands of a rival than by a swing of a guillotine. At least, Thebes still thinks of her as a hero. But him...he's nothing but a criminal.

Well, Thebes is wrong. They both treated each other unfairly. Neither was better than the other. And I love both and will honor both. I care not if the king agrees with such a decision. After all, my family was meant to rule. The new king only seized power while my siblings were at odds with each other. 

And I will openly defy him. While I know that I may have escaped notice if I had waited until dark, I did not wish to.

You see, I love my city too and its walls have always protected me from harm. I owe my flourishing to its laws. Laws which my family helped make. So, even if I believe one is wrong, I will not pay my city such a disrespect as to disregard them all. 

And I will not flee rather than face punishment. This is my home and I'd rather be a prisoner here than a fugitive elsewhere.

So, do with me what you wish. But do not think that I'll enjoy it. I simply recognize that it is deserved even if it's not what I want. 

(pause)

Very well, whip me then. And, here, I'll undress first so that you may do it properly. 

No, I don't care who sees. Why should I be embarrassed? I accept that I deserve this and will take whatever you give me. I owe my city that much and perhaps also you for serving it. 

*laugh* I promise that it isn't a trick. I can hardly run with a dress around my ankles, can I? 

(pause) 

And, sir, I do respect your authority, but please don't compliment my ass when you're about to whip it. 

If you want it, then you may take it. I know that I can't stop you. But at least give it what it's owed first and give it bruises. 

Thank you. Where would you like me? Shall I just lean over this wall?

Very well. 

Yes, I know the position. I've been this done to servants enough times. 

Sir, please. If you're admiring the view, I'd rather you just-

*spank*

Oohh! 

*spank*

I never realized how painful-

*spank*

Ow

*spank* 

No, I deserve this. 

*spank*

Oh, I must not cry out. 

*spank*

I must not..

*spank*

I-*whimpering*

*spank*

Sir, please. 

*spank*

(begging) Please

*spank*

*crying* I-I

*spank*

*crying* I-i, is that all, sir? 

*sniffle* No, I'm alright, sir. I-i knew the risks when I did this. I just didn't know that it would hurt that much. But I still don't regret my choice.

And, if you wish, you may whip me more. Give me whatever you think that I can take. 

I-um. Yes, I'm dripping. But-but I assure you that my mind didn't enjoy it even if my body did.

I'm told that it's a natural reaction. Um, I have seen it before too-with servants. 

It's just the pain. It excites. It's normal. 

I-um. Yes, I suppose that I was grateful for you giving me such pain. That excites me too. 

*laugh* I'm not sure why that surprises you. You must have seen my sister and me trading glances at you when we were still princesses. You were always our favorite knight. 

*sigh* Yes, that's the truth. But please don't use it against me. If you still wish to take me by force, well...I assure you that I won't enjoy it. 

(pause)

So, you want my consent. Well, then it's not a punishment at all, is it? Or you do not intend to punish me, anymore? 

No, I want an answer first. As much as I like you, I will only agree to this if I may do it freely. I won't have it be used as leverage to keep me out of prison nor will I.have it be a show of my gratitude for sparing me.

Yes, sir. If I choose it, I promise that I will still submit to you. As a former princess, I am well-trained in that particular art. But I shall only do it knowing that it won't affect my verdict. 

You know our laws. Knights get to decide who they take prisoner. And I want you to choose without the temptation of my body. 

Do you have a bit of parchment on you? 

Good. Then take it, write down your verdict on it, then fold it up. 

Now, put it in your pocket. 

No, I don't wish to see it yet. I'd rather enjoy the next few moments without worrying about my future. And whether I get to live free or not doesn't matter half as much to me right now as that damn look in your eyes. 

*kiss*

Mhmm. Yes, you may have me here if you wish. I don't care. The street is deserted and anybody who happens to look out their window will only be jealous. 

*kiss*

Now, how shall I service you? Would you like help out of that armor? 

*kiss*

Very well, I'm happy to oblige. 

*optional sounds of armor clanking*

No, it's not too heavy for me. As I said I was trained. A proper princess always knows how to service her knight.

*kiss* 

You're already excited. Did my stinging ass really delight you that much? 

*laugh* Well, at least it pleased one of us then. 

*kiss* 

But I should like to please it further. May I please? 

What? That was hardly an unfair request. 

But, I suppose that you want me to ask properly. 

Very well then. Shall I curtsy? 

*laugh* I suppose that it doesn't quite have the same effect when I'm naked. So, I guess my words will simply have to make up for it. 

(pleading) Please, sir. You are a brave knight who has fought valiantly to protect the city that I love. As a former noble, I view it as my duty to honor your fine character. (whispered) And your delicious body. So, please, sir. Please let me feel you. 

Thank you, kind sir, for being so generous with your cock. It's a delight to kneel before you as I stroke it. 

Mhmm. I can feel you growing warm under my fingers. Shall I stroke you faster? Would you like that sir? 

*sigh*

Does that feel good sir? I ought I do more to satisfy you? 

Mhmm. Well, I can put my mouth to good use. After all, words aren't the only that it knows. 

(whisper) And I do want to taste you. 

*wet sounds*

Mhmm. Thank you, sir for letting me do my duty. 

*wet sounds*

It is where I belong. Right here at your feet. Pleasing my wonderful knight. 

*wet sounds*

Mhmm, you taste marvelous, sir. 

*wet sounds*

Oh. 

*wet sounds* 

Mhmm. 

Oh. Well sir, would you like to take my mouth? Or would my pussy better suit you?

*wet sounds* 

Mhmm, it's your choice, sir.

(pause)

Oh, very well. Where would you like me? 

*laugh* Should I bend over that little half wall again? You did seem to like watching my ass bounce. 

And if you want to make it again, then I won't complain. I have a feeling that I'll find it *a lot* more entertaining this time. 

Oh, and don't worry, I'm already soaked. And I want your cock to get what it wants. 

So, please sir. Fuck me. Hard. 

*kiss*

I promise that I can take it. 

*laugh* No, I've not had many before. Although, that's none of your business...

No, I've just been well-trained in the arts, sir. 

*kiss*

Now, let me go so that I might bend over. 

*sigh*

There we go. I hope that you enjoy the view s-

Oohhhh. Fuck. Wow. 

No, sir. You feel amazing. 

Mhmmm.

Oh, please don't stop. 

Oh. Oh. Oh.

No, I promise that I can take it. I was born a noble after all. 

Mhmmm. 

Oh, I was build to entertain knights. 

Oh fuck. 

Oh, harder please, sir. 

Mhmm. 

No, I don't care if it hurts. I want to feel every inch of you. 

Oh. Oh. 

I want to feel your cum inside me. 

Mhmm.

I want to know that I've pleased you. 

Oh.

I want you to fill me. Oh, I want to feel your delicious cum drip down my thighs. 

Oh, fuck. I'm getting close too. 

Mhmm. Sir, please it to me. I want your cum. I *need* your cum. 

Oh, Oh. Please, sir. Please. Please. Please. 

Mhmm. Give it to me. Give to me. Please, sir. Please, now. 

I-I can't hold on much longer. Oh, please sir. Please. 

Oh, fuck. I'm going to cum. Oh, fuck. Please cum with me. Please, sir. I *need* it. I need it so badly. 

Pleas-Oh fuck. Oh fuck. 

*orgasming*

I-oh, thank you sir. Thank you for your cum. 

(panting) I-i'm honored that you choose to give it to me. And I'm glad to have been of service to you. 

Oh, you're amazing. Wow. 

(calming down) I shall harbor no regrets about what happens. No matter what my fate. I know my choices were pure. I did nothing wrong by paying my brother respect. And I certainly did nothing wrong by indulging you. 

As judged as I might be in the eyes of others, I know in my heart that I did the right thing. No matter what Thebes might have to say about it. 

*laugh* And no matter what *you* have to say about it either. I'll respect whatever you have decided to do with me. I know that the decision couldn't have been easy. But the rightness of my action doesn't lie in your choice. It lies with my intent. 

And whatever my fate, I trust you and the city of Thebes to be fair in all matters of justice. So, if you choose to set me free, I will go willing. And, if you choose to imprison me, then I won't struggle. For, either choice will be right if it's what you decided. 

(nervous) So, please, sir. Open the envelope and tell me my fate. 

(ambiguous) Oh, sir.


End file.
